Clash of titans
by Oni-Kaiser
Summary: Links final battle with ganondorf, And a new twist that could just tip the scales


Thunder clapped through the darkened sky as rain pelted the dark tower of the evil king mercilessly, seemingly wishing to bare witness to the show inside as the fate of the universe was being decided.

Standing on one side of the marble arena, Link, clad in his green tunic stood with mastersword in hand as he stared across the room into the eyes of his greatest opponent.

Links P.O.V.

Rage. I can see him now. For the first time in almost 8 years I stare into the eyes of the man who has caused me so much pain, yet more importantly… The people. Countless powerless, innocent people have died at this mans hand. The last time we clashed I was merely a young, inexperienced boy. I had no chance, not this time. Now, with mastersword in hand and countless experiences to draw from I feel that I may be able to finally quell this abomination… Finally bring peace to myself, and the world.

I hate you Ganondorf. And as the chosen warrior of the goddesses, I swear I will strike you down today.

End P.O.V.

Standing adjacent from the young hero stood the king of evil, lord of the gerudo, Ganondorf Dragmire. Adorning his black leather armour ganondorf stood as a much larger man than the young Link.

Ganondorfs P.O.V.

I stare into the ice blue eyes of this young man, amazed. He is so young he could be my son… But to be so powerful as to be able to release all of the cursed sages, He is truly remarkable. None the less I shall spill his blood, this child has no comprehension of my strength, and clearly none of his own either, he has yet to even tap into his fraction of the triforce… Amazing, To be so powerful all on natural skill, it is a shame that he cannot be convinced to join with me, he would make a powerful second.

End P.O.V.

As the two warriors stood across from each other with eyes locked ganondorf began to speak.

"Ha ha, so young, do you truly wish to throw your life away like this? I know you are powerful boy… But it is simply a fact that I am stronger. And if we clash once more… I will kill you. Here are my terms. If you turn over your shard of the triforce to me, and the time witch does the same, I shall allow you both to live awhile longer, and grant you safe passage from this castle."

"Unacceptable, you must pay for your crimes upon this world! The divine triforce is not safe in your possession, you're no more than a monster, and as such, I swear on behalf of the goddesses that I shall defeat you!" Link retorted as he dropped into a fighting stance

"So be it, if you refuse to accept my mercy, then I shall show it no more!" and with that ganondorf released a fury of dark power that tore the roof from the tower.

As the rain began to batter down upon him, link charged forward, dodging blast after blast from ganondorf as he closed the distance between the two of them. Once in range link thrust forward in an attempt to run through the evil lord, only to meet air as ganondorf rolled on his heel to the side and along link as he passed.

Faster than link could react ganondorf delivered a backhand to the rear of links skull causing the young swordsman to loose balance and almost go careening off of the edge of the tower.

With cat like agility link managed to regain balance, and back flip over another of ganondorfs blows, this time better prepared for the large mans surprising agility link swung a distraction blow towards the neck, but in the last moment twisted his body in a circle and crouched low in an attempt to cleave ganondorf at the knees. Only to once again be met with air as the evil king leapt to the air and began to float.

Floating above the young boy ganondorf simply chuckled as he stared down at link.

"Very impressive boy, I can see why the goddesses chose you as their savoir. Alas, if you intend on defeating me you are going to have to step up your game another step. For now, I shall play with you no more." And with that ganondorf summoned an enormous black blade to him and shot towards link like a comet.

Link barley had the time to register the attack and react in time, Holding up his own blade he planted his feet and met ganondorf head on. Sparks erupted as the two blades met. For what seemed like an eternity link and ganondorf stood with blades locked staring into each other's eyes so close they could feel the breath of the opponent.

Then with abnormal speed, link ducked below the point of contact and lunged forward towards the evil king as they paired up in a dance of death that would begin with one, and end with two.

The sound of the two blades clashing could be heard over the rain and thunder for miles around as the two greatest warriors of all time locked in their deadly poetics.

"Don't you see young hero? We were born for this moment" ganondorf spoke as he dodged and parried blow after blow "hero of time, and the king of evil, this battle shall decide the fate of the universe. It Is Destiny!"

Remaining silent, link lunged forward attacking at a menacing speed, all the while watching for an opening, Suddenly link saw it. With speed no normal man could dream of, link spun and with pure grace and eloquence made his attack.

And then, as still as they were when they had first exchanged there words the two warriors stood not two feet from each other.

"Impossible…" was all ganondorf could mutter before his head slowly rolled to the side… Then completely off of his shoulders.

As link stepped out of the front gates of the castle from which he had originally entered he noticed that most of the citizens of hyrule were standing on the far bank of the molten lake, upon seeing link they erupted in a roar of cheers and cries.

But before link could even step onto the magically created bridge, the castle behind him collapsed in a heap, and the bridge vanished. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise as link's intuition told him something was horribly wrong.

Despite the fact that the castle had collapsed, nothing remained. The floating island appeared to be virgin ground as it was simply flat sand and rock. Except for in the middle. In the direct centre of the island was the body of ganondorf, his severed head lying not a foot from his remaining neck.

Link could tell that something was wrong. Aside from the fact that the castle had seemingly vanished, and that the body of ganondorf was not crushed from the castles collapse, link new that there was something of much greater importance to worry about.

He could feel ganondorf… He could feel his life force… He was still alive.

Without warning, the body of the king rose off of the ground as the head reattached itself, and began to speak. "You foolish boy!" roared ganondorf who was seemingly in immense pain "Now you shall suffer for your ignorance! Prepare to witness the true power of the triforce!" and with that ganondorfs body was surrounded by a dark glow as he was transformed into the most terrifying sight link had ever seen.

Almost 20 feet tall Gannon was now more monster than man. Resembling a moblin in some features he was the single most menacing thing link had ever laid eyes upon. Wielding two large golden scimitars each as long as link was tall.

The monstrosity swung downwards at Link who narrowly avoided the cleaving blow only to be met with the fist of the giant as he was recovering. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of link and sent him flying across the arena and skidding to a halt just before the ledge.

The lumbering creature made its way over to link who found it almost impossible to move.

"Any last words young fool?" Gannon chuckled as he loomed over the hero

With what little strength he could muster, link muttered something under his breath, and a tiny pebble in the centre of the arena began to glow green.

"Then off with you" and with that Gannon kicked the young hero hard off of the edge towards the blistering magma lake below.

The people along the far bank were silent with shock, witnessing their only hope fall towards the lava below, then without an explanation that any of the people could gather link disappeared in mid fall, and reappeared in the centre of the arena.

"ha ha Farores wind, But no magic trick will save you young hero"

"I… Refuse to allow you to destroy this realm." Link said powerfully as he stood to his feet.

The thunder and rain seemed to stop for a moment as links eyes closed. The wind around link began to drastically pick up speed and suddenly turned golden in color. The wind began to circle around link until he was completely covered by it to the point where he could not be seen.

When the wind died down, link stood upon the arena, but not as he once was. He now stood almost 8 feet tall; with Black plate chest armour over a teal coloured tunic, black leggings, and a black skintight shirt under his tunic. White hair fell from his head in place of his once blonde locks, his once blue eyes were now cold, and pure white. Ruins marked his pale face and his canine teeth had extended down a full centimetre and a half extra. As he held the mastersword in hand, it began to change; the hilt became wider and turned golden in color, as the handle became longer clearly meant for two-handed use. The blade completely disappeared as a new blade erupted from the hilt the new blade, made of some unidentified metal appeared to actually be two thinner blades crisscrossing each other to form a helix upon reaching almost five feet in length the blade stopped growing.

"NO! This is impossible, how could you tap into your triforce so easily?" Gannon bellowed as true fear began to spread across his face.

"Enough talk destroyer." Links words seemed to echo across the barren arena "Your time has come, your existence shall come to an end here and now" With that link began to levitate a few feet off the ground before launching forward with a speed impossible to register, Gannon could only scream in pain as link carved him apart with speed so immense that his movements weren't even noticed.

Then, finally becoming visible again, link stopped in front of Gannon placed two hands on the monsters chest, and unleashed a flow of pure magic that left no trace of Gannon behind.

Upon the last of his ashes dispersing in the wind Gannon's section of the triforce began to glow, then shot forward towards the hero. Upon reaching him, the triforce entered links body with a display of power so great that the island link was standing upon was destroyed leaving link floating above the blistering lake.

Sensing a great source of magic approaching, link redrew his blade preparing for the worst. Only to find his worries mute as the sages entered the realm around the hero.

Out of the sages, Zelda stepped forward towards link and embraced him in a hug.

"Link, you have done more than anyone could have asked… we as the sages did not even have to seal him in the realm as planned. Nobody expected you to be able to destroy him. Not even his soul remained to pass on. Congratulations hero." Zelda spoke calmly to him.

"I… feel so powerful, like what I did to Gannon wasn't even the surface of my power." Link replied hesitantly

"You are the true hero of time link. And as such the triforce is not only your responsibility, but your right." Zelda spoke "so as my gift to you, I present you with my section of it. Become whole divine relic"

And as she finished talking, the triforce of wisdom came from her body, and calmly entered links, much easier than when the section of power came to him.

Once the triforce had once again become whole the lake that they were floating over disappeared and in its place was a grassy plane that would once again become the site of the hyrule castle.

And the people cried out with joy at the triumph of their hero. And there cheers were joined by those of the goddesses.

The world would forever know safety as the true hero of time was born.

* * *

So what did you think? reveiws would be appreciated. 


End file.
